


10 горячих советов, от которых ему снесёт крышу!

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей и Бен собираются потерять друг с другом девственность и решают подготовиться. К несчастью для Бена, Рей черпает информацию из статьи в журнале «Космополитан».
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	10 горячих советов, от которых ему снесёт крышу!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try These 10 Hot Tips To Blow His Mind!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840079) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



Бен стоял перед дверью своей квартиры, глядя на позолоченный номер. _«12»._ Да, это его жилище. Которое уже полгода он делил со своей соседкой по комнате Рей… соседкой, пару недель назад сообщившей ему за завтраком, что у неё есть к нему чувства. Поскольку Бен и сам влюбился в неё, как только увидел, новость он принял с энтузиазмом и тут же поцеловал Рей над тарелкой с жареным беконом.

С тех пор он целовал её по утрам и перед сном каждый день, а прошлой ночью у них дошло дело до страстных обжиманий и петтинга. Довольно неловкого петтинга, потому что Бен понятия не имел, что делает, но, на его счастье, Рей тоже ничего в этом не смыслила. Слава богу, что он был не единственным девственником в квартире. И в итоге они всё же кончили: Бен – через десять секунд после того, как Рей неуверенно дотронулась до его члена, а Рей – спустя три часа совместного неумелого потирания её клитора.

По крайней мере, начало было положено.

Но сегодня вечером… сегодня давление было максимальным.

Рей хотела заняться _сексом._

Он вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны, жалея, что не был менее нервным человеком. Конечно, будь он таким, то ещё год назад без проблем нашёл бы себе соседа по комнате, но вместо этого он разместил объявление в «Крейгслист», надеясь, что какой-то в край отчаявшийся человек будет не против пожить с «капризным придурком», как Бен указал в своей анкете (он верил в честную рекламу). И тогда он не встретил бы Рей, и она не сделала бы его жизнь в миллион раз ярче, и сейчас он бы не был в очень скорой и приятной опасности потерять девственность.

Бен сделал глубокий вздох и открыл дверь.

– Я дома! – крикнул он и тут же застыл на месте как вкопанный.

Рей стояла посреди комнаты: на ней было чёрное бюстье, едва заметные трусики, туфли на платформе и… розовые кроличьи ушки. Она подмигнула Бену, повернулась и потрясла задницей, обращая его внимание на пушистый хвостик, прикреплённый к белью.

– Эм-м… – только и сказал он, а член уже напрягся чуть ли не до боли. – Что… что ты делаешь, Рей?

Она повернулась, и радость с её лица тут же улетучилась.

– Тебе не нравится?

– Нет, нет! – он бросился к ней и схватил за плечи, посмотрев на неё с вожделением. Боже, она нанесла что-то на кожу, и теперь вся светилась от блёсток. – Ты выглядишь потрясающе. Больше, чем потрясающе. Я просто… ушки были неожиданностью. Но приятной!

Она прикусила губу и посмотрела на него из-под ресниц, отчего член Бена дёрнулся.

– Да-а? Этот совет я прочитала в «Космо». Похоже, мужчинам нравится вся эта тема с секси-крольчихами.

Бен не был уверен, что «Космо» был верхом научных исследований в области мужской психологии, но спорить не собирался. Возможно, они были не так уж неправы, учитывая, что его член уже был в полной боевой готовности, хотя Бен не думал, что дело было в кроличьих ушках.

– _Ты_ мне нравишься, и всё тут, – сказа он, потирая её предплечья. – Не важно, во что ты одета.

Она ему улыбнулась.

– Ты такой милый. Я рада, что мы вместе через это пройдём. Знаю, ты сделаешь эту ночь для меня особенной.

Он нервно сглотнул.

– Я тоже рад. Хотя не совсем уверен в том, что делаю, – признался он, полагая, что им нужно быть честными друг с другом.

– Не волнуйся, – она схватила его за руку и потащила в спальню. – Я досконально изучила вопрос, и уверена, что от моего мастерства тебе крышу снесёт.

Бен издал приглушённый стон при мысли, что Рей потратила время на то, чтобы от её мастерства ему снесло крышу. Ему и так сносило крышу просто по причине существования Рей – что же будет _дальше?_

Кровать была усыпана лепестками роз, а на тумбочке горели свечи. Сердце Бена замерло.

– Это так романтично, – сказал он. – Спасибо. Хотя это я должен был делать всё это, – он проклинал своего начальника за то, что пришлось задержаться на работе в самый важный вечер его жизни.

– Не будь таким гетеронормативным, Бен, – Рей начала срывать пуговицы на его рубашке. – Господи, нет сил больше терпеть. Я час мастурбировала, чтобы быть готовой к твоему приходу.

Мысль о том, что Рей себя трогала, и сейчас её киска была влажной, заставила член Бена подёрнуться снова.

– Ты такая сексуальная, – сказал он, когда она стянула с него рубашку и принялась за штаны. Она опустилась на колени, спустила его джинсы вместе с трусами, и его член был твёрд настолько, что едва не шлёпнул Рей по лицу, высвободившись из-под резинки боксеров.

Рей провела языком по линии ствола, и Бен чуть не упал. Прошлой ночью до оральных ласк дело не дошло, но он определённо много об этом думал.

– Это так приятно… – сказал он, когда она сосала головку, затем снова провела губами и языком по длине. Когда она опустилась чуть ниже, собираясь коснуться языком его яичек, Бен застонал.

Обхватывая их губами, она обвила обеими ладонями член. Чувства были невероятными, когда Рей водила руками вверх-вниз, но потом она начала это делать в противоположных направлениях и – ладно, это было немного больно. Но будь он проклят, если скажет ей прекратить касаться его! Поэтому Бен мужественно держался, пока она сначала выжимала его член как полотенце, а потом начала тереть между ладонями, будто хотела развести огонь.

В конце концов, Бен сдался, когда она принялась бить по члену, как кошка, нападающая на игрушку.

– Рей, что… зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил он, максимально стараясь сохранить самообладание.

Она улыбнулась, глядя на него снизу вверх, затем облизнула член от основания до кончика, и это снова затуманило его разум.

– В «Космо» рекомендуют эту технику, – объяснила она. – Похоже, мужчины не любят, когда женщина слишком нежно обращается с членом.

Бен хотел было поспорить насчёт этого – хотя его член и не собирался падать, поэтому, может, в «Космо» не ошиблись?? – когда вдруг Рей снова опустилась ниже и коснулась языком его мошонки. И стоило ему вздохнуть с облегчением и расслабиться, как в этот самый момент Рей вцепилась зубами в складку на коже… _сильно._

Бен вскрикнул и отскочил от неё.

– Ай! – он схватился руками за своё хозяйство, сжимая рукой пострадавшее яичко. – Не надо зубами!

Рей явно расстроилась.

– Прости, – сказала она и наклонилась вперёд, чтобы поцеловать член. – Это тоже было в статье, но наверно, это не всем нравится. Прости, я не хотела сделать тебе больно…

Она начала заговариваться, и Бен знал, что это признак её начинающегося беспокойства, поэтому он наклонился, чтобы обхватить за локти и помочь подняться на ноги.

– Нет, нет, – успокоил он, игнорируя пульсирующую боль в области паха, когда Рей уткнулась носом ему в грудь. – У тебя всё отлично получается. Мы разберёмся вместе.

– Я чувствую себя ужасно тупой девственницей, – всхлипнула она.

– Я тоже девственник, – напомнил он. – Возможно, «Космо» прав, и я просто к этому не привык, – он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, что в его мошонку впиваются зубами, но ради Рей он попытается. Наверное. Когда-нибудь. Явно не сейчас. – Эй, давай теперь я тебя порадую? – спросил он, желая сменить тему, пока Рей не разрыдалась или пока его член не превратился в жареную сосиску. – Если ты кончишь, меня это очень возбудит.

Рей немного отстранилась, и он увидел улыбку на её лице.

– Ты уверен?

– Абсолютно.

На её щеках появились ямочки.

– Тогда давай, пожалуйста.

Он вздохнул с облегчением, и член, который немного поник после встречи с зубами Рей, явно вдохновился идеей ласкать её тело.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул он. – Но сначала мне нужно тебя раздеть.

– Сделай это, – сказала она.

Бена не нужно было долго уговаривать. Он швырнул кроличьи ушки в дальний угол комнаты, затем принялся за бюстье. Кружева зацепились за крючки, но, в конце концов, он справился с задачей. Бен наклонился и провёл языком по красным отметинам, которые бельё оставило на её золотистой коже.

Рей глухо застонала и крепко прижала к груди его голову. Решив, что уловил намёк, Бен обхватил губами сосок и втянул себе в рот, начав нежно покусывать. Её последовавший за этим стон заставил Бена улыбнуться. Его сладкая девочка была чувствительной.

Он переключился на другой сосок и запустил руку ей в трусики. Атлас растянулся вокруг пальцев, пока Бен шарил у неё между ног, и сосок выскочил у него изо рта с характерным «чпоком».

– Бля, ты такая мокрая, – сказал он, удивляясь жидкому теплу. Прошлой ночью он уже ласкал её там, но ему всё равно казалось чудом, что он вообще её касался.

Рей застонала.

– Это из-за тебя. А ещё я растягивала себя пальцами и маленьким корнишоном, чтобы убедиться, что я готова…

– Погоди, – Бен замер, не вынимая руки из её трусиков, и посмотрел на Рей, едва сдерживая насмешливую улыбку и удивление. – В смысле… огурцом?

Она покраснела.

– Да. Самым маленьким, и я, конечно, его помыла. В «Космо» написано, что если взять какой-то предмет и попробовать сначала с ним, то потом будет не так больно с членом, а огурцы были в списке…

– Ещё раз, – Бен нежно гладил её между ног, пока его мозг пытался проанализировать услышанное. – То есть ты говоришь, что «Космо» конкретно порекомендовал трахнуть себя овощем?

– Да. Но это не важно, – Рей подалась бёдрами к его руке. – Пожалуйста, Бен. Я тебя хочу.

Все мысли об огурцах улетучились, стоило Бену проникнуть в неё пальцем. Она была горячей, влажной и мягкой, и господи, скоро его член окажется внутри неё. Бен выпрямился, подхватил Рей на руки и бросил на кровать, обрушившись на неё сверху, и она захихикала. За считанные секунды он сорвал с неё кроличьи трусики, оставив голой во всём её великолепии.

– Потрясающе, – выдохнул Бен и начал делать то, о чём гуглил большую часть дня, отвлекаясь от работы. Он облизал её киску, язык скользнул между пухлыми внешними губами.

– Ох! – руки Рей вплелись в его волосы, и прижали голову к бёдрам крепче. – О, это так приятно…

Он не ответил, слишком занятый тем, что облизывал абсолютно всё, что мог. Обслюнявил всю её киску, и это, скорее всего, вряд ли было правильной техникой, но Бен не мог остановиться или сбавить обороты. Это было потрясающе. Мускусный, солёный, терпкий аромат Рей был таким необычным и манящим, что он не мог насытиться. Он проник внутрь пальцем и согнул его, нежно поглаживая изнутри, и понял, что не зря весь день рыскал в интернете: Рей громко застонала, и киска сжалась вокруг его пальца. Воодушевившись, он добавил второй, подготавливая её к своему члену. Бен был рад, что впервые познал чудодейственные функции клитора ещё вчера, поэтому сейчас со знанием дела скользнул языком вверх и обвёл кончиком нежный бутон.

Похоже, Рей теряла рассудок от его ласк, бившись головой о подушку и подаваясь вперёд к каждому касанию его языка. Свободной рукой он прижал её бёдра к кровати и принялся целовать и трахать пальцами быстрее, решив довести до оргазма.

Рей закричала, и киска сжалась вокруг его пальцев снова. Он чувствовал трепет её мышц внутри, но по сладостным и томным крикам и так было ясно, что она достигла пика.

Наконец, она успокоилась, и Бен опустился на колени у неё между ног. Он вытер губы о предплечье, торжествуя.

– Понравилось? – спросил он.

В ответ Рей ухмыльнулась, резко поднялась и, применив грубую силу – грубую женскую силу? – уложила его на спину. Рей перекинула одну ногу через его бёдра и оседлала.

– Это было потрясающе, – сказала она, потираясь мокрой киской о его член, – но я хочу большего. Ты готов?

Бен был настолько готов, что рисковал кончить прямо сейчас.

– Угу… – промычал он, схватив её за бёдра.

– Я думала о том, чтобы взять кусочек фольги, – сказала Рей, осторожно касаясь влажной киской головки члена, – но наверно, мы ещё до такого не доросли.

Бен нахмурился.

– Фольга? Зачем?

– Ну знаешь, чтобы обернуть вокруг основания твоего члена. В «Космо» сказано, что это добавляет… хм-м… некие жгучие ощущения.

Не успел Бен возразить против этого особенно ужасающего предложения из «Космо», редакторы которого, как он подозревал, были либо троллями, либо посланниками Сатаны, Рей направила головку члена внутрь и начала медленно вбирать в себя сантиметр за сантиметром.

– Да… – выдохнул он, его бёдра неконтролируемо подёрнулись, желая вогнать член как можно глубже.

Рей вздрогнула и поднялась немного выше.

– Он большой, – сказала она виновато. – Давай продвигаться медленно.

Спустя несколько мучительных минут Рей опустилась на него полностью. Бен откинул голову назад, на подушки, и глухо застонал.

– О господи, это невероятно, ты невероятна, – она была такой узкой, её гладкие внутренние стенки сжимали член, словно кулак, и он знал, что долго не протянет.

– Ммм… – Рей потянулась к тумбочке и что-то схватила с неё. – Просто подожди. Я обещала, что тебе крышу снесёт.

Её движение заставило Бена выругаться и схватить её за бёдра, иначе от этого быстрого касания он бы кончил прямо в эту секунду. К счастью, Рей тут же вернулась на место, держа в руке…

– Подожди, – сказал Бен, в его бушевавшее возбуждение вонзилось чувство тревоги. – Это что, вилка?

Она слегка приподнялась и затем опустилась назад, скольжение её влажной киски принесло удовольствие, тут же охватившее Бена целиком и полностью. Он зажмурился. Бен никогда не чувствовал ничего лучше, чем быть внутри неё.

Затем он ощутил четыре маленькие точки давления на грудную клетку. Бен гулко хмыкнул и открыл глаза… увидев, что Рей тыкает в него вилкой.

– Рей, что за…

Она ухмыльнулась и сделала это снова, на этот раз впившись зубцами в мышцы живота. Он согнулся, сбитый с толку, хотя всё ещё возбуждённый странным ощущением.

– Приятно, да? – спросила Рей, ткнув вилкой в рёбра.

Бен вскрикнул.

– Там не надо! Ладно?

– Извини, извини, – Рей продолжила тыкать вилкой ему в грудь. – Этому я тоже в «Космо» научилась. Они пишут, что мужчинам нравится, когда девушка сильно давит вилкой на разные части тела.

Бен всерьёз начал сомневаться в намерениях «Космо».

– Это определённо… необычно. Но может быть, отложим на другой раз? Прямо сейчас я хочу чувствовать только тепло твоей кожи.

Её улыбка смягчилась.

– Ты такой романтичный, – к счастью, она отбросила вилку в сторону и положила руки ему на грудь, начав оприходовать его. Бен держал её за бёдра, направляя медленные движения. Находиться внутри неё и чувствовать, как она сжимается вокруг его члена, было раем, и вскоре Бен был вынужден начать мысленно классифицировать все известные ему звездолёты из любимой космической саги, лишь бы не кончить в эту самую секунду.

Бен протиснул руку между их телами, чтобы дотянуться до клитора – это он тоже нагуглил сегодня. Его движения были неуклюжими, потому что мысленно он старался сконцентрироваться совсем на другом, и Рей беспрестанно двигала бёдрами, но это, казалось, помогло. Она откинула голову назад и начала прыгать на нём ещё быстрее.

– Блять! – вырвалось у Бена, когда она начала двигаться действительно быстро. В кончиках пальцев покалывало, а яички приподнялись, готовясь к семяизвержению. – Я сейчас кончу, Рей.

– Подожди! – закричала она, снова бросаясь к тумбочке. Его глаза чуть не закатились из-за физического давления на член, последовавшим за её движением. – Так, – сказала она, снова выпрямившись. – Давай посмотрим, получится ли у нас кончить вместе.

Бен хотел бы знать, что она сжимает в руке, но сейчас его мысли были заняты куда больше тем, что он вот-вот кончит. Он потирал клитор Рей сильнее, и вскоре она стала задыхаться от каждого толчка.

– Бен, сейчас, – умоляла она, когда её бёдра начали дрожать. – О господи, сейчас!

Он застонал и толкнулся ещё несколько раз, после чего давление ослабло, и он кончил ей внутрь, извергаясь досуха, и…

Она бросила горсть какого-то порошка прямо у него под носом. Он с удивлением вздохнул, и в его носу всё будто _загорелось_. Бен начал беспрерывно чихать, и некоторые из чихов совпали с парой последних семяизвержений, и это было _невероятно_ , но в то же время, _что за херня…_

Когда он перестал кончать и чихать, всё его лицо было мокрым от слёз. Он проморгался, увидев, что Рей смотрит на него с беспокойством.

– Всё нормально? – спросила она.

Он шмыгнул носом и снова чихнул.

– Что… что это было? – спросил он, когда снова был в состоянии произносить хоть какие-то слова.

Рей прикусила губу.

– Перец, – сказала она. – В «Космо» это порекомендовали, потому что чихание и оргазм похожи по ощущениям, поэтому одновременное выполнение этих действий должно усилить чувства…

Бен собрался найти тайник Рей со всеми журналами «Космо», разорвать их в клочья, сжечь, и пепел развеять по ветру.

– Ты шутишь, да? – строго спросил он, чувствуя, как из уголка глаза покатилась ещё одна слеза.

У Рей задрожала нижняя губа.

– Прости, – прошептала она. – Тебе должно было снести от этого крышу.

 _О нет._ У Бена в голове запиликал сигнал тревоги, и даже его скудных навыков общения хватило на то, чтобы понять, когда нужно забить на свои пострадавшие ноздри и заткнуться. Он приподнялся, прижимая к себе Рей.

– Благодаря тебе мне и впрямь снесло крышу, – успокоил он, целуя её в лоб. – Очень. Это было невероятно.

– Мне не нужно было кусать тебя за яйца, – несчастным голосом сказала она. – Или рассыпать перец. Я просто хотела сделать вечер особенным для тебя.

Бену трудно было не согласиться: вечер и впрямь запомнится ему _надолго._

– Он и был особенным, – успокоил он. – И всё равно был бы таким, даже если бы ты не использовала все эти фишки из «Космо». Просто быть с тобой – вот что сделало его особенным.

Она уткнулась носом ему в шею.

– Ты такой милый, – сказала Рей, и её голос начал угасать от усталости. – Я так счастлива, что мой первый раз был с тобой.

Бен широко улыбнулся, его сердце переполнила радость. Вилки, перец и всё вот это – не важно. Он не мог представить себе лучшей девушки, с которой можно бы было лишиться девственности.

– Я тоже.

Её следующие слова едва были слышны.

– Фишку с пончиками попробуем в следующий раз.

Бен моргнул, глядя в потолок.

– …погоди, что?

Но Рей уже сладко сопела на его груди, а это значило, что тайна пончиков сегодня останется нераскрытой.


End file.
